Übernatürlich
by xXPralineXx
Summary: Wer ist dieser seltsame bleiche Junge und warum ist er plötzlich in Lizzys Klasse?


**Übernatürlich**

Lizzy richtete ihren Blick starr nach vorne. Sie hasste es, im Dunkeln allein nach Hause zu gehen. Die Vierzehnjährige lebte in einer Gegend, in der ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter auf gar keinen Fall alleine herumlaufen sollte. Lizzy wusste das zwar, aber sie konnte ja nichts dafür, dass sie am Dienstag immer bis 20:20 Schlagzeugunterricht hatte und ihre Mutter noch in der Arbeit war.

Lizzy beschleunigte ihr Schritttempo, als sie zwei mittelalte Männer ihr entgegen kommen sah. „Einfach starr an ihnen vorbeischauen und nicht eingeschüchtert wirken!", redete sie sich leise zu. Als sie den beiden näherkam, entdeckte sie mit Schrecken, dass jeder von ihnen Bierflaschen in den Händen hielt. Die Flaschen waren größtenteils leer. „Scheiße! Betrunken sind sie auch noch!", dachte sie und nur mit größter Selbstbeherrschung schaffte sie es, nicht loszurennen als der größere Mann lallte: „Hey, hast du dich verlaufen? Sollen wir dich nach Hause fahren?" Lizzy bemühte sich ruhig weiterzugehen. Die Männer kamen näher. „Gleich bin ich an ihnen vorbei…", ermutigte das Mädchen sich in Gedanken. Als sie die beiden beinahe berührte, fasste der Kleinere sie an der Schulter und drehte sie so herum, dass sie gezwungen war, in anzusehen. Lizzy schrie auf. So laut sie konnte, aber es war sonst niemand in der Nähe. Sie wusste, dass sie es erst einmal auf die steife Tour hätte versuchen können, aber die Situation machte sie panisch. Die Männer lachten. Das Mädchen versuchte die Hände des Kleinen abzuschütteln, aber er war stark. Lizzy war verzweifelt, die Tränen brannten ihr in den Augen. Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte. Es kam jemand. Sie hätte vor Erleichterung in Ohnmacht fliegen können. Dieser Jemand war auch ein Mann, jedoch sah er jünger aus. Er trug eine dunkle Kapuze und sie konnte seine Gesichtszüge nur erahnen. Lizzy schätzte ihn auf 16. „Hilfe!", schrie Lizzy aus Leibeskräften. Der Junge musste sie gehört haben. Die beiden Betrunkenen lachten. Sie hatten den Neuen noch nicht entdeckt. Gelassen schritt der junge Mann auf sie zu. „Lasst sie los. Sofort." Die Stimme des Typen war samtig und ruhig (so ganz anders als das raue Gelalle der anderen) doch es klang ein solch drohender Unterton mit, dass Lizzy unwillkürlich zitterte. „Ohh… Da haben wir ja Angst!" Die Männer brachen erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus. In diesem Moment machte der Junge eine übermenschlich schnelle Bewegung und das nächste, dass Lizzy registrierte, war das der Mann, dessen Hände auf ihren Schultern gelegen hatten, am Boden lag und die Arme erhoben hatte. Er wirkte zu Tode erschrocken. Langsam trat das Mädchen einen Schritt zurück. Sie blickte den Jungen an und fragte: „Wie…?" Sie war noch zu geschockt um eine vollständige Frage herauszubringen. Der Junge verpasste dem noch stehenden Mann einen Tritt und ein seltsam bedrohlicher Zischlaut kam aus seinen Mund. Der Mann rannte. Und wie er rannte. Als ginge es um sein Leben. Ohne den Sechzehnjährigen aus dem Blick zu lassen rappelte sich der andere Mann ungeschickt hoch und folgte dem ersten. Sie waren weg. Es war endgültig vorbei. Lizzy seufzte erleichtert. Sie setzte zu einem Dank an, obwohl der junge Typ ihr keineswegs geheuer war. Da wendete der Junge sich langsam um und sah sie lächelnd an. Dem Mädchen vielen mehrere Dinge auf einmal auf: Er hatte ein rotes und ein schwarzes Auge, war furchtbar blass und in seinem leicht geöffneten Mund sah sie zwei etwas zu lange, spitze, blitzend weiße Eckzähne. „Danke.", würgte sie hervor und dann rannte sie richtung nach Hause. Sie blieb nicht mehr stehen, bis sie die Haustür erreicht hatte. Ihre Mutter öffnete ihr die Tür. „Wo warst du denn, mein Schatz? Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, du bist doch sonst immer vor mir zuhause!" Lizzy konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, die Tränen brachen aus ihr heraus und sie fiel ihrer Mutter in die Arme. Lizzy weigerte sich jedoch zu erzählen, was passiert war. Sie nahm sich vor, morgen Pfefferspray kaufen zu gehen.

Nach der zweiten Stunde in der Schule hatte Lizzy das gestrige Erlebnis schon beinahe überwunden. Sie hatte es ihrer besten Freundin erzählt und gemeinsam mit ihr ausdiskutiert. In der nächsten Stunde hatten sie ihre Klassenvorständin. „Kinder, nächste Woche kommt ein Schüler aus einer anderen Schule zu uns und wird unserem Unterricht eine ganze Woche lang beiwohnen.", kündigte diese gleich am Anfang der Stunde an. „Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet euch vorbildlich benehmen und unsere Schule von ihrer besten Seite repräsentieren. Der Junge heißt übrigens Cay." Nach ihren Worten begann selbstverständlich das große Getratsche und in der gesamten restlichen Stunde schaffte es Fr. Prof. Rether nicht mehr, die Schüler zur Ruhe zu bringen. Auch Lizzy war gespannt, wie der Junge wohl so ist. Der weitere Schultag verlief ohne nennenswerte Ereignisse. Ebenso wie die restliche Woche. Also setzen wir die Geschichte am folgenden Montag fort.

Alle Schüler saßen ungewöhnlich ruhig auf ihren Plätzen. Nur hier und da hörte man leises Getuschel mit dem Nachbarn. Fr. Prof. Rether betrat das Klassenzimmer und ihr folgte ein blasser recht großer Junge. Lizzy versteifte sich, als der Junge mit einer lässigen Bewegung seine Kapuze vom Kopf zog und sich der gespannten Klasse zuwandte. Das konnte nicht sein. Und doch war Lizzy sich absolut sicher. Dies war der gruslige, zischende Junge von letztem Dienstag. Er hatte zwar unnatürlich strahlend blaue Augen, aber die feinen, schönen Gesichtszüge waren unverkennbar. Er grinste frech (diesmal mit geschlossenem Mund) und sah ihr dabei direkt in die Augen. „AAHHHH!", schrie Lizzy innerlich. Der Junge wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab, fuhr sich durch die verwuschelten, kohlrabenschwarzen Haare und sah die Lehrerin an, während diese ihn vorstellte. Er war 16. Lizzys Schätzung hatte gestimmt. Dem Jungen wurde ein Platz zugewiesen und er setzte sich. Aller Blicke ruhten für eine Weile auf ihm. Einige Mädchen sahen ihn schwärmerisch an, andere spöttisch, wieder andere interessiert. Die meisten Jungs erwiderten einfach nur sein Grinsen und wanden sich wieder anderen Dingen zu. Zum Beispiel dem Unterricht. Lizzy war sie Einzige, die den Jungen voller Angst und Ehrfurcht betrachtete. „Hat er jetzt Kontaktlinsen drin, oder letztes Mal? Ich glaube eher jetzt... Wieso ist er überhaupt hier verdammt!? Was ist das für ein beschissener Zufall?". Lizzy zerbrach sich den ganzen Schultag den Kopf darüber. In den Pausen ging sie Cay aus dem Weg und beim letzten Läuten war sie die erste, die das Schulhaus verließ. Draußen regnete es leicht, aber die Sonne schien warm.

Sie trat abwesend ihren Heimweg an, als sie hinter sich eine samtige Stimme rufen hörte: „Hey! Lizzy warte!" Ein paar Sekunden später stand Cay neben ihr und ging neben ihr her. Jetzt trug er wieder seine Kapuze. „Musst… musst du nicht nach Hause?", fragte sie ihn steif. „Ja, schon. Ich wohne aber in derselben Straße wie du. Was für ein Zufall, hm?" Er grinste breit und Lizzy konnte erneut seine spitzen Eckzähne sehen. Sie zuckte zusammen „Was bist du?", keuchte sie atemlos. Er lachte. „Ist das nicht völlig offensichtlich? Noch nie was von Vampiren gehört?" Jetzt war es an Lizzy zu lachen. „Ja klar!" Sie gab sich Mühe ihre Stimme möglichst spöttisch und abfällig klingen zu lassen, doch es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen. Irgendetwas war an seiner Behauptung dran. „Wenn wir in deiner Straße sind beweise ich es dir." Die kommenden 30 Minuten in der Straßen – und U – Bahn sprach keiner der beiden ein Wort. Lizzy war schon sehr gespannt auf Cays Beweis. „Endlich!", dachte Lizzy als sie ihre Straße erreichten. Cay blieb stehen. Er sah sich um und nickte dann zufrieden. „Was ist denn?", fragte Lizzy. Die Antwort war nicht weiter überraschend: „Ich habe mich bloß versichert, das wir alleine sind. Also gut, schau genau her!" Als ob sie das nicht schon die ganze Zeit täte! Cay sah konzentriert aus, er ging leicht in die Knie und sprang dann sanft, jedoch mit unglaublicher Kraft vom Boden ab. Er schwebte mehrere Meter hoch, schlug einen eleganten Rückwärtssalto, verbeugte sich und blieb schließlich in der Luft stehen. Lizzy starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie eben gesehen hatte. Ihre Augen waren sich sicher, aber ihr Gehirn wollte das einfach nicht verarbeiten. „Gar kein Applaus?", fragte Cay enttäuscht, während er seine blauen Kontaktlinsen aus den Augen nahm und die zwei verschieden farbigen Augen wieder zum Vorschein kamen. Träge und viel zu spät begann Lizzy zu klatschen. Sie war immer noch damit beschäftigt ihre Weltsicht den Dingen, die sie heute gesehen hatte anzupassen, da fiel ihr etwas auf. „Warum nimmst du deine Kapuze so gut wie nie herunter?" Da war sie aber mal gespannt auf die Antwort. „Die Sonne tut weh. Sie brennt auf meiner Haut. Das ist unangenehm, deshalb zeige ich in der Sonne so wenig Haut wie möglich.", erklärte der Vampir, während er sanft zurück zum Boden segelte. Er landete direkt neben Lizzy. Ihr war es fast ein bisschen unangenehm, wie nah er ihr war. Er roch nach Nacht. Kalt und frisch.

„Würdest du das auch gerne können?", fragte er sie und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Lizzy vergaß zu atmen. Sie war nur wenige Zentimeter von Cays hübschem Gesicht entfernt. „Ich… ich, ich… weiß nicht…", stotterte sie. Cay lächelte. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du das auch können willst!", sagte er sanft und kam noch näher an sie heran. Er hatte wirklich eine wundervolle Stimme. „Ja, ich will das auch können!", entgegnete Lizzy rasch und ohne es sich besser zu überlegen. Er lächelte ein bezaubernd schönes Lächeln und presste seine Lippen an ihren Hals. Lizzy spürte Schmerz. Scharfen, spitzen Schmerz, der wie Säure brannte und ihre Haut versengte. Das Mädchen schrie. Sie spürte, wie seine Lippen sich von ihrem Hals lösten und sie hörte ihn sagen: „Der Schmerz ist in ein paar Minuten vorbei, Liebes! Halt noch kurz durch." Er küsste sie auf die Wange. Lizzy schrie erneut. Und nochmal. Der Schmerz war unerträglich. Sie betete, dass er die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte und es wirklich nur noch ein paar Minuten so höllisch brennen würde.

Der Schmerz war beinahe verschwunden. Cay war nirgends zu sehen. Es hatte etwa eine halbe Stunde gedauert, bis das Brennen endlich aushaltbar wurde. Jetzt spürte Lizzy nur noch ein stetiges zu heißes Glühen auf ihrer Haut. Es war unangenehm. Ein Teil ihres Gehirns registrierte, das genau die Stellen ihres Körpers glühten, die der Sonne ausgesetzt waren. Abgesehen von dem Schmerz fühlte sie sich stark und leicht zugleich. Außerdem viel ihr auf, dass sich ihre Zähne verändert hatten. Sie waren schärfer und ihre Eckzähne waren ebenso spitz wie sie Cays in Erinnerung hatte. Wieso war das so? Wieso hatte sie sich verändert? Wo war Cay? Und dann durchströmte sie die Erkenntnis. Der elegante Vampirjunge hatte sie zu seinesgleichen gemacht und war dann abgehauen. Dabei wollte sie doch gar nicht so sein, sie hatte nicht nachgedacht, als sie ja sagte. Wieso hatte dieses kleine Arschloch das getan? Lizzy machte einen Schritt in Richtung Straße und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild in einer Regenpfütze. Sie erschrak, obwohl sie eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet hatte. Ihr rechtes Auge war rot und ihr Linkes schwarz, ihre Gesichtszüge waren feiner und sie war blass wie ein Leichentuch. Sie wollte das doch gar nicht! Lizzy stampfte mit dem Fuß in die Pfütze, damit sie sich nicht länger sehen musste. „Ich will kein beschissener Vampir sein Cay! Was hast du mit mir gemacht? Komm her du eingebildetes Arschloch!", schrie sie, den Kopf zum Himmel gewendet. Nichts geschah. „Ich werde dich finden! Du entkommst meiner Rache nicht!" Lizzy stieß sich vom Boden ab und mit einem befriedigenden Gefühl von Genugtuung stellte sie fest, dass sie jetzt ebenso gut fliegen konnte, wie der Junge. Geschwind suchte sie sich eine Himmelsrichtung aus und begann mit ihrer Suche…

Fliegen war himmlisch! Allein das Gefühl, schwerelos über die anderen Menschen zu gleiten ließ Lizzy beinahe vergessen, dass sie eigentlich wütend war. Wütend, das Cay sie zu diesem Wesen gemacht hatte, einem Wesen, das sie nie hatte sein wollen. Aber dieses unglaubliche Gefühl von Freiheit war stärker als die Wut. Lizzy machte Saltos, Sturzflüge und Flugsprints. Sie jauchzte. Dann spürte sie wieder die schmerzenden Stiche der Sonne auf ihrer Haut und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie nie wieder zu ihrer Familie zurückkehren konnte, wahrscheinlich würde ihre Mutter sie nicht einmal wiedererkennen. Schon war die Euphorie (wortwörtlich) verflogen und Lizzy konzentrierte sich auf ihre Suche.


End file.
